Word That Won't Come Out
by luna-nightshade
Summary: Maka won' t talk to anyone or is it more then that. BlackStar' s Soul's adoptive brother. What will happen. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn was DWMA' s personal bookworm. Everyone thought she was bitchy and stuck up yet she never talked to anyone. Soul 'Eater' Evans was DWMA' s 'cool' guy all the girls fangirled over him. BlackStar Evans Soul's adoptive brother was the loud mouthed, God suppressing moron. Only Death the Kidd, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Crona have tried to talk to this antisocial girl, but they never got a girl never gets called on which adds to the people's hate for for her. Maka was walking home from the doctor's, when a flash of white passed her and turned the corner. The person riding the motorcycle saw the lone girl a did a u-turn at the corner.

"Oi why is petite thing like you walking?" came a husky voice

"..." was the only reply

"I'm talking to you tiny tits."

The girl turned eyes hidden beneath dirty blonde hair. The rider was none other then Soul Evans, he stared at the girl with a aloof look on his face, bloody red eyes stared at the girl with curiosity burning in their depths. Maka looked at the boy through the fringe of her hair, she turned on her heel and walked away from their aloof aloof albino. Soul realizing the girl was refusing boom without words was both curious and pissed, so he slowly rode on the side following the reclusive girl

"You know I wouldn't be a cool guy if I let a girl walk home, especially such a innocent looking one at that."

Maka once again turned to Soul with her dirty blonde hair still covering her eyes, she stared at him until she sigh, which was just a whoosh of air, and turned and started stomping of away from the lofty albino boy. Soul was starting to get very irritated with this girl.

"Oi, I'm trying to to be nice to a classmate and why won't you answer me are you mute or somethin'." Soul shouted to Maka, said girl spun on her heel so fast it could give someone whiplash.

"..."

"Oh, thats it, your mute, hop on I'll give you a ride." Soul smirked at her in a devilish way.

Maka hope on the back but didn't' t touch Soul, she griped the sides of the leather seats. Soul tsked the girl for her lack of trust in him, but he also found found it reasonable for someone in her prediction. She pointed out all the turns he should make, on the fifth left they came to a two story house with a white picked fence. In Soul's opinion it looked pretty normal, till the crazy vice principal came running out blabbering something about a delinquent and stealing his little angle. Maka whipped out a book and smacked it down on the inane man's head, she frowned down at her gaped at the man as he fell blood sprouting from his head like a small fountain then at the small girl that held the book that helped her cause the poor crazed man pain. This girl intrigues Soul and he's going to figure out why this girl doesn't talk or show her her eyes to anyone.

* * *

Sorry if my grammar is worse then usual I got a Kindle fire for Christmas so I have to write on this. Please review.

love,

Nightshade *~mean~*


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Meeting

Soul wanted to know why this girl integrated him. She scoffed at him, ignored him, and refused him, twice, a once in a life time offer, from him Soul 'Eater' Evans, to ride his baby. Yes, he knew he was cocky and arrogant. The girl didn't talk, show her eyes, or flirt with him, maybe that is why he found her interesting. He walked down his condo' s hallway deep in thought, when his brother came bouncing down the hallway,screaming his usual nonsense about some childhood friend coming over. They met each other in the middle of the hallway.

"Who's coming over?" Soul raised a white eyebrow in the blue haired boy's direction.

"A childhood, I had be for your parents adopted me." BlackStar smiled widely.

"Ah, what's their name?" Soul grinned.

"Its a girl, she's kinda quite." He started shuffling his feet, which is unusual for the hyperactive boy.

"What her name?"

"Maka Albarn." Soul eyebrows meet his hairline.

"Oh, I know her."

"Really how?!" now it was the other boy's turn to raise his brows.

"Same school." was a cool reply.

"When she coming?"

"Coupled of hours." the boy was bouncing again.

"She bringing some one?"

"Yeah, her best friend, Tsubaki, she the only other person that has heard her voice bedside me." BlackStar' s voice toke on a serious tone.

"What's it sound like?"

"Don't know can't remember."

"Is she mute?"

"No, she just choses not to talk anymore."

"Why if you don't mind me asking."

"I have no position to tell you that."

"Okay, so what time are they going to be here."

"Didn't I already tell you."

"No, you said soon."

"Fine, 6:00."

"Dude, it's 5:30."

"Hurry we have to clean and get the house ready." BlackStar yelled running around.

The next 30 minutes was spent cleaning and getting ready. A twinkling sound alarmed the of the girl's arrival. BlackStar took off to the door, a huge smile adoring his face, he yanked the door open. The two girls on the other side gasped at the boy's sudden appearance. A tall girl with long ebony hair in a pony tail and a curvaceous body, the other girl was medium height with ash blonde hair in twin pigtails. The tall girl smiled at the blue monkey with affection in her deep indigo eyes. **(Sorry if I got her eye color wrong.) **As for the blonde she just nodded her head.

"Oi, come on I want to see your big forest green eyes again tiny-titts." the girl looked up, but her bangs still concealed her eyes.

BlackStar sighed and the ebony haired girl shared a look as if communicating with their eyes. Maka just continued to stare at the floor ignoring the two having a mind talk. Soul decided this was the best time to introduce himself to the visiting girls.

"Hello ladies, I'm Soul Eater, BlackStar' s older brother." Soul smiled at the two girls, but to them it was more of a lazy smirk. Maka' s shoulders became stiff when he said his name.

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki and this is Maka." Tsubaki smiled softly at Soul.

"Anyway your God demands food!" BlackStar yelled running towards the living room.

"Maka, let's go cook for them." Tsubaki smiled softly.

Maka nodded and walked slowly to the kitchen, that Soul pointed at, Tsubaki was leading the girl cooing words softly. Maka looked at the girl through her fringe and smiled softly. The girls made it to the kitchen and looked around the room trying to find what they need. A feast was sitting on the table, the girls looked down at the table with a sense of pride swelling up in their chests. Soul and BlackStar looked at the food with lust in their eyes. Tsubaki giggled at the boy's facial expressions, Maka shuffled her feet. Soul look up at Maka and spoke the words that everyone in the room derided. [Smooth Soul.]

"So, Maka why don't you talk?" Soul asked. 'So uncool man.' was the after thought to that question.

Tsubaki and BlackStar glared at him, one a little scarier then the other, for asking such a horrible thing.

"…" was all he got back.

After everyone finished the food they cleaned up and randomly started playing games.

**2 Hours later.**

* * *

" I think we should head home, let's go Maka."

"Yeah, see you guys soon, and Maka please start talking we miss your nerdy talk." BlackStar sighed again, which was unusual for him.

"Lets go home Maka-chan, it was nice meeting you Soul-kun." Tsubaki smiled and vanished out the door with Maka following silently.

"Dude, your seriously going have to tell me why she won't talk." Soul glared at the blue haired boy.

"Fine, but don't say anything." BlackStar looked Soul in the eye with a protective glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter might take a little longer I have to think of a amazingly sad story for Maka to not want to speak. If you have any ideas, please PM or review them. I would really appreciate it. Has anyone read the latest Soul Eater manga? Who else thinks they should make a season two of Soul Eater. Dose anybody else like BlackStar and Maka as a couple, if not please do not flame me.**

**Bye-Bye ;D**

**Love all you beauties,**

**Nightshade **


	3. Chapter 3: Her Past Is Revealed

BlackStar and Soul Sat down in the living room across from each other. BlackStar looked at the ivory colored hair boy with a serious look which is always unusual for him. The air felt like a national secret was about to exposed to him. Soul shifted in his seat, which was uncool in his opinion, from nerves.

"Maka' s childhood would probably be tougher than mine."

"What seriously!" Soul stared at the boy with wide crimson red eyes.

"Shut up and let me finish, Maka' s mom died in front of her eyes, one night a robber broke into her house and killed her mom, she was hiding in her closet, her dad came home from on of the many strip clubs he visited to find his only daughter cry over a bloody Kami, that was Maka' s mothers freaked and called 911, but they were all to late to save her, after a while Spirit couldn't take Maka' s cold shoulder and the absence of his wife, he was killed on his way to work in a drive by, Maka toke all kinds of self-defense classes before that, Spirit was afraid that the same thing would happen to her if she didn't, Maka wasn't a orphan in her parents will she got everything and more. A woman name Blair lives with her now, she works at one of the strip clues, me and Maka use to hang out all the time, then Tsubaki came and the group got bigger, thats when it all happened. I was angry with myself so I took classes and worked out more to protect both Maka and Tsubaki." BlackStar finished with a depressed look.

"You must really care for Maka." Soul stated a frown on his face.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister I thought I'd never see her again." BlackStar chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Soul looked at the boy with confusion.

"She got a scholarship to a higher up school for the arts and academics." BlackStar stated with a proud brotherly grin.

"Which did she get in for?" Soul was interested green more.

"Both she has the brain and the talent." BlackStar sighed.

"What's she do?"

"She'd play a lot of instruments and sings." BlackStar was beaming with pride now.

"Cool, when you said she took self-defense classes what do you mean?" Soul tilted his head.

"She took a shit load of marital arts, and a lot more." BlackStar chuckle at the albino' s face.

"Got it never fuck with her , got it." Soul gulped.

"AHAHAHA, yeah." BlackStar laughed.

* * *

**With Maka (Maka' s P.O.V)**

I got home from BlackStar' s house to be greeted by Blair's bosom in my face. She was as usual in her skimpy little clothes, which for some reasons never ceased to amaze me. How do her _clothes _stay on an keep everything in place. For my 15th birthday she got me a dresser full of lingerie, and there the only underwear I wear cause Blair's like a mom to me. I'm always fearing that someone will notice my bold underwear. To day I wore my third favorite, it's black with red lace and bows.

"What kind of undies are you wearing today Maka-chan?" Blair giggles and lifted my skirt to show my panties.

"Oh, the black and red one's how bold~!" Blair purred.

I took my book and brought it down on her head. Blair crumpled to the ground with a whimper and a groan. I walked a way, to make dinner for us. Tsubaki and I, more like she said it and I nodded, decided she should stay the night. I made Shrimp Alfredo with garlic bread and for desert I made double chocolate chip cookies. Blair came into the kitchen with a arm around a red faced Tsubaki. I tilted my head to the girl in question, Tsubaki smiled and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Ah, Blair just randomly lifted my skirt, to see my underwear." Tsubaki giggled nervously.

"Blair was just curious Tsubaki-chan." Blair purred.

They both sat down at the the table, waiting for the food. I sat the food down in front of them and took my seat at the head of the table. I owned this house I was only renting on of the many rooms to Blair for extras money. I provide food and shelter, she provides her chatty self, and I don't have to answer or show my eyes, and rent money every month. I was lonely when I was thirteen and fourteen, thats why I rented the room to Blair a homeless women with a bubble personality.I knew it was dangerous, but I can take care of myself.

"Maka will you pleas speak to us." Blair pleaded.

"Don't even try Blair leave her alone." Tsubaki glared at the purple haired woman.

"Fine." She pouted in defeat.

I shook my head at the two's actions.

* * *

**Back to BlackStar and Soul**

"Wait, that doesn't explain why she never shows her eyes." Soul looked back at the other boy.

"They remind her of her mother and father." He sighed.

"Ah." was the only rely that seemed appropriate.

"Why don't we go to the for a surprise visit at her place this time, their probably eating dinner, Maka' s a great cook." BlackStar jumped up out of his seat and jogged to the door.

"Will she have enough?" Soul grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Yeah she always makes way to much." BlackStar slid into his sports car.

"Whatever you say man." Soul hopped on his bike, and they were both off in a flash.

* * *

**At Maka' s house Maka' s P.O.V**

I heard a rumbling noise in front of my house. I walked towards my door to see BlackStar running up the steps to my house. Food was my first thought, that the second main reason he comes here. He never told me the main reason though. My thought were cut short when the blue haired monkey bursted through my door.

"Your God demands food!" was the first thing out of his mouth.

I hit him upside the head and he was down. I noticed Soul was there so I waved him was up pouting when I turned around I held out my hand and grabbed his wrist. I lead them to the kitchen and took down to plates. They both smiled and dug in, their plates were piled with food. Tsubaki smiled softly and Blair starred at them both intensely. They looked up mouth full and stared back, BlackStar with a stupid smile and Soul with a aloof look. I finished and walked to the music room were I was hoping no one would disturb me. I walked over to my mama's favorite instrument, the harp. I sat down on the cushioned cropland started the song my mom would always play to me, When The Moon Shines Bright **(don't know if it real so I might or might not own.)**, it was slow and steady then frantic and fast. I loved this song it has lyrics, but it wouldn't be right for me to sing those pure words. When I hit the last note and it rang I heard a bunch of clapping. I turned to see the whole house in my music room's furniture. I stood and bowed sarcastically, they all smiled at me none the least.

* * *

**Kitchen after Maka left**

"Where she going?" Soul asked finally setting down his fork.

"She's probably heading to her music room." Blair smiled sadly.

"Lets go spy on her." BlackStar grinned at his so called godly thought.

"Yeah, I haven't heard Maka-chan play in a while." Tsubaki smiled.

"I never heard her play." Soul smirked.

"Well then lets go!" BlackStar ran down the hall way just in time to hear the beginning notes. They all walked into see Maka smiling sadly. The last note rang through the room softly. Tsubaki smiled softly in the girl's direction, BlackStar' s eyes softened and a loving expression came to his face, Blair looked at the girl with a motherly look, Soul was amazed at the girl's talent at the harp. They all clapped when she finished, she tuned around with a gaping mouth. Soul saw pitch black piano in the corner of the room and frowned.

* * *

**That all for now I don't know if that a real song so bear with me. I might come up with a one shot of BlackStar and Maka, so you like them please read it. I appreciate your reviews and thank you to all the people that followed me or favorited me. I want to know your guy's favorite Soul Eater couples. I love you all because it so nice to me.**

**Love you,**

**Nightshade ;D**

***mwah***


	4. Chapter 4:Concert

**Italics are the thoughts of the characters. I don't own anything.**

* * *

"How many instruments do you play." Soul asked looking at the piano.

"…"

"Right, you don't talk." Soul sighed.

"She plays ball the instruments in this room." BlackStar answered, patting Maka on the head.

Maka moved her head from under his hand. She walked out of the room and left the group to look around. Soul saw a poster above the piano, Mr. Evans plays the piano, he gasped and looked away. BlackStar walked over and sighed.

"That was the concert she wanted to go to, but her parent didn't make it." BlackStar sighed again.

"Really?" Soul blinked and continued to look around.

"Yeah, but she still love's his music." BlackStar chuckled.

_"Oh, I remember those albums, I payed for them to get made with my music, only 3 were released." _ Soul thought, a small _smile_ made its way to his face.

"I know there your albums." Tsubaki smiled softly and patted Soul's shoulder.

"R-really?" Soul choked. "_So uncool." _

"Yeah, so does Maka." BlackStar continued.

"Dose she hate me." Soul asked.

"Maka-chan isn't one to hate someone." Blair joined their conversation.

"Okay, cool thanks." Soul smirked at the group.

Maka walked back into the room and waved at them to follow her. The group of five walked into the living room to see a horror movie playing. Blair slowly started to back out of the room. Tsubaki grabbed on to BlackStar arm. Maka shook her head and sat in a white leather chair.

"I'm honing to go get snacks." Tsubaki sped walked towards the kitchen.

"When do you think she'll come back?" Soul asked BlackStar.

"Soon hopefully, I want to watch this movie." BlackStar all but shouted.

"Why?" Soul asked.

"Cause Maka always picks the best horror." BlackStar grinned.

"Cool." Soul smirked in the girl's direction.

"I'm back." Tsubaki smiled, holding a tray with a huge bowl of popcorn, sour gummy worms, M&M, three liters of soda and cups.

"Let the movie began!" BlackStar yelled, Maka pushed play.

Thirty minutes into the movie Tsubaki had fallen asleep on BlackStar' s arm. Soul was engrossed in the movie. Maka had wondered off to do who knows what. BlackStar had also fallen asleep cuddling Tsubaki. Soul heard the sound of a piano coming from the hall. He started down the hall to Maka' s music room.

The sight he saw shocked him to the place he stood. Maka sat on the grand pianos seat with her hair in a elegant bun with two sides slightly curled, in a white knee length dress that fanned out, black flats and her eyes showing, they were closed though. Soul stood their mesmerized by both the music and the girl playing it. He heard heels clicking against the floor, he hid behind the corner. Blair stood in front of the doors in a actual businesses appropriate suit smiling.

"Are you ready to go Maka-chan?" Blair asked the girl sweetly.

Maka nodded standing from the bench she walked out of the room. Keeping her eyes shut the whole way.

"I know your their Soul-kun." Blair turned and smiled at the boy's direction.

"How'd you know, Blair?" Soul asked coming out of his bidding spot.

"I saw you staring at Maka, before you tried to hide." Blair giggled.

"We should be back before 12:00 p.m , so you can sleep here." Blair told Soul walking out the door.

"Ghaa, why am I acting so uncool!?" Soul grumbled to no one.

* * *

**°Blair's P.O.V°**

* * *

_"Why does she still do these concerts, she never opens her eyes." _Blair sighed.

I walked towards the black mustang to see Maka sitting behind the wheel with sunglasses on.

"Isn't that dangerous Maka-chan?" I asked.

She shook her head no and handed me her sunglasses. I looked through the to see the other side way clear. It made everything look the same as with out them.

"Okay, let's go then." I chipped smiling at the younger girl.

Maka speed towards the concert hall. When we finally arrived at the concert hall it was almost time for Maka to go on. I rushed her through the back stage door, and stood next to the curtains. I watched as she sat down in front of the harp. She begins to play the piece she wrote. _The bones that stay ,_I think that the name of this piece, originally she sings with it. I sighed and watched the girl I view as a daughter play to her heart contentment.

"That was Maka Evergreen Albarn, give her a big round of applause people." A announcer as poor into the microphone, smiling.

The crowd stoop up and clapped. I sighed and smiled, I knew this would mean a encore.

"Would you mind playing another piece, ?" Announcer man asked.

Maka shook her head yes yes and walked over to the white grand piano. A fast upbeat melody rang through the silence, the melody soon slowed down and went lower. The crowd looked at the young girl with with a bewitched expression.

_"That our Maka-chan." _I giggled slightly at the thought.

Maka walked off the stage immediately after she was done. I looked at her face to notice she left her sunglasses on like any other concert, why did I even think she would remove them. Maka nodded her head towards the doors to tell me she'll be in the car, I nodded. I sighed walking over to the concert hall owner and smiled ,at none other then Evans,he woman smiled back.

"How are you ?" asked in a polite business tone.

"I'm lovely, and how are you?" I asked in the same tone.

"Same, Maka looked lovely tonight didn't she Wesley?" A tall lean male with Wight hair and red eyes came out and smiled at me.

"She did if only my younger brother was here to see her beauty." Wes smiled.

"Yes, could perform next weekend Wesley and ,possibly, Soul will be playing." asked smiling.

"That would be lovely, thank you ." I smiled at the older woman while walking away.

I walked out to the car to see Maka asleep in the passenger seat. I giggled and opened and closed the door as quietly as I could. When we arrived home I noticed that the lights were all on. I cursed under my breath, as I reached over to wake Maka up she grabbed my hand. I looked over to see a frown on her face.

"It's Okay Maka-chan." I tried to reassure her.

When we walked into the house we were met by three worked and semi-angry faces.

* * *

**Yes, I'm on a roll this week I've update almost all my stories this week. I tried to make this long. I was watching Survivor while writing this. Okay, this gonna be random , but what's your favorite instrument and animal? Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouring, and following. I really appreciate it. I don't own anything.**

**Love,**

**Nightshade °mwah° :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Plants and Music

_**Disclaimer I own nothing of Soul Eater. Please excuse my grammar mistakes.**_

"WHERE DID YOU GO WITHOUT YOUR GOD!" BlackStar yelled glaring at the two in front of the two.

"Calm down, I'm sure they have an explanation." Tsubaki soothed the blue haired boy.

"Yeah, calm down dude." Soul sighed, unamused by the outburst.

"Sorry." BlackStar sighed.

"But, seriously were where you Maka?" Tsubaki asked gently.

"…" Maka looked down at the ground.

"Maka-chan and Blair had things to do." Blair stood in front of both parties smiling.

"Why are you guys dressed so fancy?" BlackStar raised a eyebrow, questioning the woman's answer.

"Well, I had business to attend to and Maka-chan wanted to come with me." Blair chipped in her cat like voice.

"Mmmm… and how do you know she want to come?" BlackStar hummed in response.

"She wrote in down, right Maka-chan?" Blair beamed at the younger kids.

Maka nodded her head yes.

"Maka, you look very pretty like that, _if only you would show your eyes._" Tsubaki sighed despair dripping off each words, but last part came out as a mumble.

Maka lowered her head and squeezed her hands together in front of her.

"Your God demands we forget this and go to bed!" BlackStar bellowed.

"Yeah, it's uncool to keep the girls awake." Soul almost ever present smirk turned into a large yawn.

Each of them got their own guest room, besides Tsubaki. She bunked with Maka along with Blair. The three females sat on the blue and green queen queen sized bed. Maka stood and walked slowly towards the bedroom door. Blair and Tsubaki followed the girl through a series of hallways. They all stopped in front of a glass room, Maka gently opened the door. A strong fragrance hit the three girls, inside the room was a jungle of flowers of every kind. In the center of the room sat a white vintage piano, words were written across it in a woman's loopy handwriting. Tsubaki and Blair squinted at the handwriting, words like 'you can do it baby girl' , 'we love you', and ' have fun' were scrawled on it.

"This is the piano your mom and dad got you, right Maka?" Tsubaki tilted her head towards the girl.

Maka nodded.

"Why is it in here?" Blair asked softly.

Maka touched one of the flowers.

"For the flowers?" Tsubaki smiled.

Maka nodded.

She walked to the piano and lifted the key guard and beckoned for them to sit down. The girl gently put her fingers on the ivory keys, tapping her foot to the soft beat she began. The song started out soft and sweet like a birds song , but soon it roared like the sea during a storm. Maka moved with her hands putting passion in each note like she was talking to them. Blair smiled at the blonde, admiration in her gold eyes, Tsubaki swayed with the piano.

"That was beautiful." Tsubaki giggled.

"It was, I think we should go to sleep." Blair said yawning.

"Agreed." Tsubaki smiled.

The girls walked back to Maka's room and went to bed.

"Night." Blair hummed.

"Good night." Tsubaki yawned.

_**Shortest chapter ever. I'll make next chapter longer. It's said music helps plants grow.**_

_**L. Nightshade ~_~**_


End file.
